My Wolf Academia
by Major Disappointment
Summary: People always assume that when you get reborn into an anime, you remember everything and you're in a position to meet the main characters. Doing that is hard when you're forgetful, and when you aren't even human. (SI, Rated T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

Talking: "Hello. I hope you enjoy."

Thinking: ' _Man, this is really boring. When will things get interesting?_ '

Pov/Time change: **~10 am, 3rd person, Izuku~**

.xOx.

 **~?, 1st person, Quinn~**

I didn't remember dying.

That might have been a strange sentence for anyone else, but it made sense to me. Mainly because I remember another life, which is strange. I remembered being an entire other species. A 'human', who was obsessed with 'anime'. I didn't think these things were real. Maybe I was crazy. Probably.

Even if I was crazy, that didn't change the fact I was different. I didn't have the childish innocence of the others. They bounced and played, but I was quiet, burdened by the memories. Some may have called previous knowledge a gift. For me it was a curse, forcing me to mature much quicker. Altough I may have been mentally much older, the fact remained I was still just a pup. Though, sometimes I felt more 'human' than wolf.

.xOx.

 **~3 years later~**

It was getting hard to keep up with the others. I didn't have the same amount of energy. More importantly, I was small. Very small. Maybe I was just a late bloomer, but the fact remained. I was the shortest, and was finding it harder and harder to keep up. Soon I would be left behind, both literally and figuratively. I couldn't control how big I was, so the only thing I could to was prepare.

I needed to get stronger, to get better. I didn't want to end up dead in a hole somewhere.

.xOx.

 **~A year later~**

I stared at the soft blue glow enveloping my right paw. ' _Well, this is strange,_ ' I mused. Was this some kind of superpower? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't normal.

This had shown up when I was hunting. I was chasing a rabbit, but then I tripped. I was about to fall straight into a thorny bush, but then I was surrounded by a blue glow, protecting me. It was the same blue glow surrounding my paw, which I had just figured out how to activate.

Going by my strange memories, this certainly wasn't usual. In that world, there was nothing like this, except for in those strange 'anime'. Maybe I was in one of those 'anime'. It was certainly a possiblity to consider.

.xOx.

 **~?, 3rd person, Quinn~**

A sharp bark echoed through the forest as the small pup chased her sibling. She was very small, absurdly small for her age. Her legs were too short for her to get far, so her sister easily beat her.

As they bounded through the forest, the larger one slowly got further and further ahead. The smaller one fell behind, eventually losing sight of her sibling. The trees loomed above her like the bars of a giant cell, the bushes, walls keeping her trapped. She couldn't see anything except the forest surrounding her. Whimpers and whines echoed around the small clearing, heard by no-one.

.xOx.

 **~?, 1st person, Quinn~**

It was dark. Much too dark. I couldn't see anything, the light being blocked by the trees and bushes above me. A soft blue glow lit up my paws on instinct, letting off just enough light to let me see where I was putting my feet.

I was used to having control, used to being smart enough to escape. I had none of that here. There was nothing I could do except forge on blindly, trying to find a way back home. And that was what I did.

I could barely see in front of my, and what I could see was just bushes and leaves. There was nothing to indicate where I was going, and my nose was blocked by the overwhelming green, leafy scent from all of the plants around me.

The foliage started to lighten up,letting actual light through. I could only smile, my feet pounding at the dry, crumbly dirt beneath me as I ran as fast as I could, believing this to be my way home.

The ground became slippery as I ran, dirt turning to mud. My paws slipped, sending me sliding down. I hadn't noticed, but the ground had started to slope downhill, which meant I was sliding uncontrollably.

' _Shitshitshit!_ ' I yelped in my mind, panic quickly overtaking me. My ears picked up the sound of rushing water, only intensifying my feelings.

' _A river?!_ ' I shouted, mentally of course. What I thought was going to be a small river, soon turned out to be a river which would sweep me away in a heartbeat. A gargantuan river, where I couldn't even see the other bank. The water was rushing fast, and the biggest problem?

I couldn't swim.

As I got closer and closer to the tumultuous waters, I grew strangely calm.

' _Well, it's been fun._ ' I thought to myself. I had already died once, a second life was too much for me to ever hope for. In that way, I had already been very lucky. Even if it was short, my life as a pup was pretty great. I just wish I'd been able to have an impact. Oh well. One drowned puppy won't mean much.

I hit the freezing cold water, instantly getting sucked into the current. Struggling to keep my head above water, I slowly inhaled more and more water, until it got to a point where it was too hard for me to even try anymore.

I closed my eyes, sinking into the dark depths.

.xOx.

I blearily opened my eyes, instantly trying to cough up water.

' _It seems I'm not dead after all,_ ' I thought, with a slight hint of sarcasm. My thoughts were interrupted by a shout, a shout that nearly made my heart stop and my blood freeze. It wasn't bad, no, it was just that surprising. It also confirmed my thoughts. Yes, this was an 'anime' world I was in, and I knew exactly which one.

"Kacchan! The puppy's not dead!"

.xOx.

 **A/N: I took the time to edit this and make it good! I hope you like it OwO**

 **So, this is probably my best chapter. Don't worry, the next one is coming quite soon!**

 **This story is currently looking for a beta! PM me if you're interested!**

 **As always, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Hitler's Moustache and Padparadscha Blue for reviewing! I understand that it is very fast paced and the chapters are short, and I have done my best to remedy that in this chapter. I usually have a bit of trouble fleshing things out, so I have spent quite a bit of time on this in order to fix that. I hope this is better, as i'm trying my best. More info will be in the bottom author's note!**

Talking: "Hello. I hope you enjoy."

Thinking: ' _Man, this is really boring. When will things get interesting?_ '

Pov/Time change: **~10 am, 3rd person, Deku~**

.xOx.

 **~?, 1st person, Quinn~**

I felt my heart race. ' _What the hell do I do?!_ ' I thought, my mind flicking through possibilties. Ideas came to my head at a rate of about a million a minute, most being discarded instantly as soon as I thought of them. These were ideas like taking a shit on his hands. I don't know why I thought of that!

The ideas I was left with were A, try to escape by biting him, B, give up and see where this took me, and C, act like a normal puppy and try to wriggle out of his grasp. Instead of any of those, my mind acted on instinct. Not wolf instinct, but human instinct.

A sharp yelp came out of my mouth, which sounded suspiciously like I had barked the word 'Izuku'. Obviously he thought that was what I had said, because he had dropped me and started backing away. My paws hit the muddy river bed again, droplets of water splashing onto my coat.

I _spoke?!_ What the hell?! I had been trying for months to say anything, but it happens now! Maybe it was just how surprised and shocked I was, but whatever the cause, it didn't change the fact that I now had two shocked children staring at me.

My paws scrabbled for a place to stand on the slippery ground. I backed up, getting ready to run as fast as I could, to try get away. They could try to grab me, they could do anything! They were just kids, without much common sense! It was _terrifying._

I could barely use my Quirk, so that was out of the question. I just got ready to run, prepared for them to chase me, to try grab me. What I wasn't prepared for, though, was an explosion-powered Bakugou to chase me.

' _Fuuuuuck._ ' I thought, trying to run faster. A series of resounding 'booms' echoed beind me, courtesy of one Katsuki Bakugou trying to catch the talking puppy. The treeline got closer and closer. ' _If I get into the forest, I can get away!_ ' I thought desperately, as the ground flew by beneath my paws. The trees got closer and closer, but so did Katsuki.

I could nearly feel the kid's grubby paws on my (reasonably) clean coat. If there's one thing I don't like, it's people touching my fur. I put on one last burst of speed, finally reaching the trees. Instantly my nose filled with the familliar scents of my habitat, the deep earthy scent mixing with lighter, planty smells. All in all, it was comforting and very reassuring. This was my home, the one place I knew my way around. Although the exact area was unfamiliar, the scents were enough for me to find my way around.

Quickly navigating to a stream, I sat down and began to clean myself. As the clean water removed the brown mud from my coat, the natural light grey soon shone through. The cold water calmed me, slowing my whirling thoughts to a more natural pace. I knew what timeframe I was in, and the approximate amount of time I had until the UA entrance exams. The only problem now was just how hard i'd have to train.

First, I needed to figure out my speaking. I was so close earlier, I just needed a bit more practice. That could wait until I was more tired from the physical training. Following that train of thought, I knew I needed to train myself. Walking was another important thing to figure out. Could I figure it out, or would I have to run around on all fours forever?

I stared at my blue-eyed reflection in the stream, finally clean for the first time in a while. It felt nice, having no dirt or mess all over my fur. I looked away, breaking eye contact with the reflection in the water. Sitting back, I could only chuckle inside my head. What a situation I was in.

 **.xOx.**

 **A/N: This story is now looking for a beta! Please PM me if you're interested!**

 **I'm going to spend some time going over the previous two chapters and making them better. This chapter took longer than i'd like, so please expect the chapters to come a little bit quicker! Writing is hard, so please be nice with your reviews OwO**

 **As always, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A shaky blue glow surrounded my paw, staying for a few seconds before blinking out. I let out a growl of displeasure, the results having not improved from the last fifteen times I had tried. You'd expect that maybe it would be stronger, or last longer, but apparently it wasn't that easy to use my quirk. Hell, the one thing worse than trying to use my quirk was practicing speaking. Because that fucking hurt! No matter how hard I tried, it seemed my vocal chords weren't used to making the sounds I wanted. Sure, I could occasionally get out a bark that sounded vaguely like a word, but it would leave my throat sore for at least another day or two. So, overall, my progress was slow.

The one good thing that had come out of this was that I had hit a growth spurt, now closer to normal size for my age. Of course, I was still a bit on the small side, but now I wasn't small enough to be mistaken for a puppy. Overall, I looked pretty cool if I do say so myself. I let the glow flicker out once more, giving up on quirk training for a bit. Maybe it was about time to go let off some steam? That was probably a good idea, instead of just training all day and getting frustrated.

Getting up, I raised my head as I caught a familiar scent on the wind. A scent that had been burned into my mind from the first time I ever smelled it. Something I had been determined to remember. I padded towards the smell, taking mental note of how the forest was thinning. I was probably getting close to the city. A bit too close for my liking, but the familiar scent was right nearby and I couldn't remember what it was from!

The sharp scent of gunpowder and anger cut through all the other various distractions as I suddenly recalled where it was from. Oh yeah. Katsuki Bakugou, that kid who had tried to catch me once. Wasn't he kinda important at some point? Whatever it was, he looked like he was being an asshole. But from what little I remembered, it seemed like that wasn't such a change for him. Why on earth did I remember all the unimportant details but forget the major plot points? Maybe my memory was just really messed up. Yeah, that was probably it. At some point I would probably look into ways to remember stuff, but there was no conceivable way to get that information; after all, who would walk up to a wolf and start talking about psychology and the brain? No one sane, of course. And I'd rather not trust my memories to an insane person. Then again, I wasn't that stable myself. Living with another set of memories could do that to you.

I bounded back into the forest, intent on remembering that scent again. Who knows, it might be useful in the future. But for now I was going to go back to my training. I didn't know how, and logically it should be physically impossible, but I was teaching myself to walk and act and talk like a human. It was slow going, but I would get there! Eventually. All I could really do for now was wobble around on my hind legs, and that was only when I had something to lean on. I still had a ways to go before I was good enough to take the exam, and by the look of Bakugou there wasn't much time left. So it was probably a good idea to double my training. I got back up on my hind legs, taking a few moments to balance before trying to run. Of course, I failed miserably. "Fuck!" I barked, landing hard on the cold, unforgiving earth. Wait. Did I just talk again? Why was I only able to do it when I wasn't trying.

"Fuck," I tried again, the word coming out easier now. Great. The first proper word I said, and it was swearing. Pretty normal for me actually. Judging by my hazy memories, I used to swear a lot. Motivated by this sudden breakthrough, I got back up and tried again.

It would've been a strange sight for anyone walking past, to see a wolf unsteadily balancing on its hind legs and trying to make different parts of different words. Eventually I figured I would be able to say my name! One problem... what was my name again? Of course. Of all the things to forget, my name was one of them? I let a grimace cross my face, the expression looking rather strange coming from a wolf. Well, I guess I was just stuck with coming up with a name for myself.

I spent the better part of an hour going through and discarding options, as they either didn't fit me or they just sounded shitty in my weird, barking voice. Mainly the latter. I could only imagine what it would be like for someone who was just out for a walk and they kept hearing a weird voice. But eventually I found something that seemed to fit me perfectly.

"...Lexi. My name is Lexi."

 **A/N: Okay, I am so sorry for not updating this. My life has been a bit all over the place, and all you guys get for a long wait is this terrible chapter! I apologize for my lack of writing skills, I know i'm terrible, please don't be mad for this huge let down. But anyways, this story is still looking for a beta. If you're interested, please PM me! Or if you have any ideas you might want to see in future chapters, tell me those too! Any reviews are welcome, but please keep criticism constructive! The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long, so I'll see you soon! And as always, please read and review!**


End file.
